


会饮

by Knott



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: Crowley suddenly realized: Aziraphale was in the sand.





	1. Chapter 1

**公元前3004年 美索不达米亚**

 

克鲁利与暴风雨交谈。  
  
他问出一个简单的问题，大地在他的脚下默然无声，而闪电回答了。那是一道隐匿于云中的闪电，和克鲁利站立在一起的亚茨拉菲尔没有注意到它，它瞬间便没入大地，它曾经的光芒与克鲁利瞳孔中满涨的金色呼应。它话语短促，有自己的重量，饱含怒气，克鲁利必须全神贯注才能听得到它。接下来，更多的雨点响应了他的问题，答案在暴雨声中，在每一颗沙粒被击打，被溅起，被淹没的声响中得到了重复。蔓延过他头顶的乌云移开去，留下半句叹息般的低语，身为一个恶魔，克鲁利可以从各个角度解读它：一声婉拒，或者仅仅是一句谴责。  
  
那个天使没有注意到。那个天使不会注意到，因为这是地狱的把戏。  
  
经年累月，克鲁利将透过眼前这些只言片语，封存一个完整的印象，但此刻还不行。此刻，站在他身侧的天使只注意着一个问题：那艘即将接纳所有的繁衍与漂流，失意与希望的诺亚方舟。而克鲁利站在这侧，独自品味着他已经得到的答案。雨点知道亚茨拉菲尔呼吸的节奏，乌云对他披露那个天使影子的重量，而闪电则清晰地告诉他，当它穿透空气的一瞬间，在时间迅疾而又致命的消亡中，那个天使喉结下面的凹陷处是否储藏着关于心脏跳动的秘密。所有这些，都是现在将克鲁利牢牢地拴在这片大地上的理由，而它们将会一去不返，带着所有上帝爱过的事物的那种绝望但又辉煌的光芒，徒劳地逝去。克鲁利知道这一点。  
  
但克鲁利并未因此而满足。想要知道的更多，他的问题也更加凌厉而深入，但他不是用自己的话语，也不是用恶魔的名字所赋予他的能力进行接下来的交谈的，他用构成他的全部：骨骼，肌肉和血液。当他站在亚茨拉菲尔身边，而狂风变成暴雨将至的前奏时，他的口腔内品尝到冷水的气味，仿佛看不见的生命正在某处安静地腐烂，他能感觉到每一颗原子围绕着他在跳舞。而这种感觉，是上帝那个乏味的计划所比不了的，它需要的是一点邪恶，还有很多的想象力。  
  
倘若克鲁利再大胆一些，他会钻进每一滴雨，他会钻进风暴的中心，去看看这场洪水的起源与落下，他会回到蛾摩拉，去看看自己的对手——火——是如何将一切焚毁，他会回溯平原的历史，后者也是所有人类的历史。他会告诉大地上的生灵，他是如何从一小朵云开始，逐渐演变为令人畏惧的洪水。他想象，设身处地，所以雨丝也用同样的想象回馈他。再过一刻钟，它们便会全部倾泻在他的头上。克鲁利等待这一刻，在漠然中，在上帝所谓光荣的毁灭中，他和亚茨拉菲尔一同混迹于人群之间，听着那个神灵内心的寂静。倘若克鲁利再邪恶一些，他就能获知亚茨拉菲尔翅影的轮廓，但他适时地撤了出来，谈话在他的耳边中止。  
  
一滴雨珠留在了他的手背上，趁亚茨拉菲尔没有注意到，克鲁利抬起手舔去它。他能够用舌尖做极其灵巧的动作，但他接不住那滴雨。雨点从他的手背翻滚，跃下，落到地上，亚茨拉菲尔忽而在那一瞬间漫过战栗，就像经历了另一场盛大的洪水。克鲁利与他对上视线，一个响亮的声音，在他的耳边述说，但当克鲁利回过神来时，一切重归于寂静。克鲁利这时意识到：亚茨拉菲尔就在沙子里。当雨水反复撞击，大地随之而震颤时，亚茨拉菲尔就在那里。多久了？克鲁利想道。  
  
那对于他们来说不是性。至少不是人类意义上的。比那更多。  
  
它是一切的开始。  
  
**公元33年 各各他山**  
  
鲜血侃侃而谈，它说出口的，很快就会变成人类最古老的故事，而它没有说出的那些，克鲁利也假装听不懂。  
  
血是新的，留下的痕迹变得无处不在，很难想象从一个人的身躯里能够流出那么多的血，那些血在对加害它的人仍然有话要说，却没有人能够听得懂。恶魔来到天使的身侧，正值那血白白流淌到地面上，它在唱一首动人的歌，关于背叛和没有死亡不值得去过的生活。它一遍又一遍地告诉恶魔十字架有多么沉重，以及那条背负它的路会变得多么地坎坷。它的声音让克鲁利无端地想到很多事情，比如荆棘，以及创世过后地面上的一块锈斑。他即将会想到更多的事，火焰与堕落拼成的景象会闯入他的脑海里，带着鲜血流动的节奏，俨然战斗前响起的号角。根据此前一千年所积累下来的经验，所有这些，都会让克鲁利无比地渴望战争。  
  
为了躲避那个声音，历经跋涉，克鲁利找到了亚茨拉菲尔。为了不去听它，克鲁利决定在十字架的沉默里暂且栖身。他喜欢刑具，它们简单而致命，同样让他着迷的，是这副用木头钉成的器具内心深处的静默。倘若此刻问染血的木头一个问题，它们会回答吗？亚茨拉菲尔面带愧疚地站在原地，仿佛突然被赶上台的演员临时忘记了他的台词，又像是被别人请到家里来的不受欢迎的客人。从这具躯体的角度去看，克鲁利永远无法判断出亚茨拉菲尔是否听见了他所听见的，那个天使是不是也看见了与克鲁利相同的景象。克鲁利琢磨着这些，同时竖起耳朵分辨木头遭受暴力敲打时的皲裂之音，他的腹部和双足依然能够感受到每一下猛击所造成的震动，因为他毕竟曾经是一条蛇。那声音那让他的脚底发痒，坐立难安。他渴望顺着十字架盘绕而上，越过受难者流血的左肩，将自己的分叉的舌头伸向他头顶的花环。他能在事后夸耀这件事，这是地狱里的恶魔能够理解的恶行。  
  
克鲁利在想到这个把戏的瞬间就放弃了它，通过将自己嵌入到那副十字架之中，他能得到更多，而任何天堂或是地狱的表彰都无法比得上他即将得到的那些。在克鲁利放弃的那一刻起，被血迹渗透的木头将自身一切倾注与他之中，包括所有的恐惧和丑陋，牺牲与袭击。这是克鲁利花费力气最小的一场谈话，因为他基本上没有说出一个句子。各各他山上的十字架大而笨拙，在平放时更为沉重，后来，它成为了一个象征。但彼时的克鲁利不在乎这些，它帮助恶魔看清了亚茨拉菲尔，看清了对方为什么能够容忍一切在自己的眼前发生。这是一个惊人的发现，一旦确认过以后，本想放弃、另寻它处的克鲁利回到了十字架里，并且留在了那里。  
  
克鲁利找到了十字架，而亚茨拉菲尔找到了固定它的钉子。  
  
每当一颗长钉刺破躯体的血肉，进入木头，对于天使和恶魔来说就像是一次媾和。克鲁利仿佛——伴随着最后一枚长钉落下——听到了亚茨拉菲尔低声劝慰那些钉子的声音，天使认为上帝不会收听到这样微小的音量，而他是对的，能够听到这种刮擦声的只有克鲁利。每逢他迎向它，就像在对一种秘密的恶行上瘾时，他发誓以后绝不会对自己提到这件事。最后一枚钉子击穿了，锤子从握住它的人的手中滑落下来，克鲁利的瞳孔放大，像一朵乌云镶上了金边。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔望向他，有一瞬间的困惑，紧接着，像是分辨出了克鲁利的诡计，又像是意识到了自己在其中扮演的角色，他脸红了。克鲁利等待他提出质疑，但他没有。他只是瞥过克鲁利的脸，快速定了定神。“你看起来格外地兴高采烈。”  
  
“啊，”克鲁利随口答道。“我喜欢这种场面。”  
  
如果问克鲁利自己，他认为这是他和那个古板天使的第一次。如果非要他换一种说法，那么，他会告诉你天堂和地狱的联姻往往如此，自暴力而始，自暴力而终，其中流淌着无尽的鲜血。  
  
**公元44年 罗马**  
  
是那个倒霉的天使先下的棋。克鲁利本想在罗马待上一阵，坐视凯撒被杀的计谋成功，这是他最出色的杰作之一，但他决定先对此虚假地谦让一番，让哈斯塔和利古尔去为他跑腿，到了最后的时刻再坐享其成。在亚茨拉菲尔认出他并且用他那种无辜的惊叹语气打扰他以前，无所事事的恶魔一心想着一个人喝杯酒。  
  
可亚茨拉菲尔叫住了他，并且邀请他共进晚餐。  
  
一个天使与一个恶魔对饮，这倒是第一次。  
  
克鲁利望见了天使脸上的笑容。从那一刻开始，克鲁利便明白过来他之前的伎俩过了头，亚茨拉菲尔花了十一年才闹清楚这是怎么回事，但他毕竟闹清了。假如克鲁利是个头脑清醒的天使，就该拒绝亚茨拉菲尔关于牡蛎的邀请，当即拉开他和这个天使的距离，表示之前所有的经历——谈话，变换形体，原子核内的接触——都是无心之失，那样一来，克鲁利兴许还能勉强保住他们之间的友情，以及亚茨拉菲尔对他的好感。但克鲁利可不是那样的恶魔。  
  
第二种恶魔会在天使笑吟吟的注视下立刻打一个响指，把体内的酒精蒸发掉，并且溜之大吉，但克鲁利也不是那种恶魔。从亚茨拉菲尔望向他的笑容，以及略带一点天真的抱歉眼神来看，这个克鲁利唯一算得上喜欢的天使已经钻进了那杯酒。换句话说，整个的——或者一部分——的亚茨拉菲尔就在克鲁利手边的酒里。  
  
一个夸克现在含有多少个亚茨拉菲尔？要弄清楚这个问题，先得弄清楚到底有多少个夸克活动在亚茨拉菲尔斟给他的这杯酒里。啊，他在胡说些什么，克鲁利心想，你所面对的可是一个天使。与马上放下那杯酒，或者找一个理由拒绝它相反，克鲁利反而举起了酒杯，亚茨拉菲尔惊讶地闭紧了嘴唇，很多年以后，克鲁利陪他一同目睹了一场空难（伦敦，1937年），他的表情就和现在一样。不过，克鲁利一向虚荣，他笃定天使除了惊讶以外，还有一丝胆怯。兴许，直到克鲁利举起酒杯，亚茨拉菲尔仍然认为事情的发展会是这样的：一个响指，一句“再会啦（ciao）！”，他所认识的那个不断来烦他的克鲁利就会消失无踪。  
  
克鲁利暗自哼笑。  
  
他端起杯，对着亚茨拉菲尔说了句罗马流行的祝酒词，将倒得满满的杯中之物挪近自己胸前。亚茨拉菲尔明显地紧张起来，仿佛在试图让其中一部分亚茨拉菲尔——酒液里的那部分——原地待命。克鲁利对他咧了咧嘴，腕部稍微倾斜，他的手没有动过，而那杯酒已经到了他的唇边。亚茨拉菲尔屏住呼吸的方式，就像有人正在把一根指头按在他的嘴唇上似的。克鲁利做了个吞咽的动作，但在杯子的边碰到嘴唇时却又改变了主意，转而伸出舌尖舔掉杯沿的残酒。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔令人难以察觉地轻缩两边肩膀，这是天使紧张时的不自觉动作，他们总是幻想他们还有翅膀，就像某些截肢的人以为自己还有手臂一样。克鲁利不需要仔细去看，已经能够注意到权天使在他的托加袍里出汗了。克鲁利花了一些时间，残留着酒液的舌头慢慢地左右扫过下嘴唇。“噢看在上帝份上！”亚茨拉菲尔大声抱怨，语气中的绝望几乎能让克鲁利笑出声来。空气停滞，他们周围的笑语声中止了，只剩下克鲁利与一个拘束的天使，以及整个罗马。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔在等——也许这和克鲁利想的完全不一样，也许他只是等着看克鲁利究竟还有多少堕落的把戏——不管怎么样，克鲁利决定让他的朋友再等一会。  
  
“我能诱惑你再喝一杯吗？”亚茨拉菲尔说，语气里缺乏往常的信心。不过，他一直不是一个十分具有威严的天使。“瞧我在说什么，诱惑是你们恶魔的工作。”  
  
“没错，”克鲁利对他歪了歪头颅，就像自己还是蛇身。“那是我的工作。”  
  
他加重了最后那个句子。在亚茨拉菲尔反应过来以前，克鲁利已抓住他的手，给自己倒了一杯酒。随意碰触天使在克鲁利的手上留下了疼痛，不过克鲁利不介意。他端起第二杯，有意不去看亚茨拉菲尔的脸，也不去注意后者吞咽的轻响。第二杯酒浑浊得不像是来自一个天使，克鲁利把这一杯酒一饮而尽。  
  
那其实只是一眨眼的事。  
  
他们周围的世界活了过来，人群来来往往，罗马恢复了往日的喧闹。然而克鲁利的口腔内发生了一场爆炸，他被包裹在熔岩当中。有人拽着他从血管进入亚茨拉菲尔正在使用的身躯，速度快到他在一秒之内就看清了那颗正在跳动的心脏。他在坠入的错觉中感觉到了晕眩，仿佛又一次跌入了硫磺池。无数个亚茨拉菲尔在他的体内，在被一个恶魔咽下以前逃之夭夭。这些亚茨拉菲尔逃跑以前，他们的声音汇聚成一束，烙印在了克鲁利的耳膜里。那是一声逐渐抬高的责备：“克鲁利——”但最后那个音节溜去了别的地方，被拽入亚茨拉菲尔用以逃脱的媒介里。亚茨拉菲尔正在使用的这具身躯已然无法承受如此剧烈的衰变，克鲁利咽下那口酒以后，他对面的座位就已经空了。只留下一道白光，在克鲁利眼前打开，让他看到天使眼中的世界：屋大维在阿波罗尼亚，他会拯救罗马。  
  
克鲁利未曾失意，他已经证明了什么。他坐在那个冒失的天使把他扔下的座位上，等待片刻，像亚茨拉菲尔曾等待的那样，酒精灼烧着他的口腔，先是滚烫，片刻之后化为苦涩，又过了一段时间，每一滴匿藏过亚茨拉菲尔的酒液开始娓娓地向他回忆那个天使，它们告诉克鲁利亚茨拉菲尔会记住这次碰触多久，而他的嘴唇是否因此而张开，在他恢复形体以后很久，他的身体里还会回荡着克鲁利留下的苦味。天使的高潮就像一场预见，永远是古代那些预言家趋之若鹜的事，euphoria，一些天使管这叫做，然而克鲁利更清楚它发生的缘由：他饮下那口酒，他看见了除了亚茨拉菲尔以外第一次有人看见的事，在那个天使的灵魂中间有一片阴影，和克鲁利自己一样。碰触那片阴影导致euphoria，就像有人碰触克鲁利体内的虚空。假如亚茨拉菲尔留在这里，聆听克鲁利询问那杯酒，他会大大感到吃惊，甚至感到被冒犯了，但克鲁利很难说他是否会感到失望。在这一杯不兑水的酒里，有一个拥抱和一场舞蹈，两者对于恶魔是一回事。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**公元637年 威塞克斯王国**  
  
迷雾追随在克鲁利的身后。  
  
已经有将近一个世纪克鲁利未曾提出过任何问题了，他扮演一个心肠变硬的恶魔，似乎这样才能不辱没人类加诸于他身上的头衔。现在他被裹在铿锵作响的盔甲里，没有任何疑问能够渗透他，就连阴影里的霜冻都陷入了沉默。然而这层雾气却追赶上来，配合着他的步伐，仿佛在执着地要求这个恶魔给出一个答案。  
  
克鲁利停下来，谛听被他踏过的草地抱怨的轻响。林间深处潮湿而有阴冷，当克鲁利扬起头，越过自己的肩膀朝后看时，那一阵早春里的浓雾似乎早已被他远远地抛在了身后。可是一旦他再次迈步往前走，它立刻裹住了他，克鲁利怀疑这是有意为之——它不仅将克鲁利与那群跟在他身后的士兵分隔开来，而且还把他们的目的地推得越来越远。克鲁利还能看见身后的人手中的火把，却无法辨别他们究竟在什么方位。距离河岸越是遥远，气候也就愈来愈难以捉摸。带头的恶魔偶然间有种错觉，自己是独自一人在雾气中跋涉。雾变浓了，拂过他的肩膀。  
  
“走开。”克鲁利拧头对晨雾表明了态度。  
  
它却固执地紧抓着他，仿佛在克鲁利说的话中有什么它理解不了。克鲁利准备打响指把它驱散，却听到一阵熟悉的脚步从对面传来。那不是人类的脚步声，可能性只有一个。克鲁利皱起眉，掀开面甲，亚茨拉菲尔——一身圆桌骑士的打扮——站在他的对面，离他只有一臂的距离。看来他甩开了那个日后的国王。权天使一脸惊扰过后的抱歉，他自然应该，克鲁利已经告诉过他，假如想要从这件讨厌的差事里面脱身，最好的选择就是回家去，就在两个钟头以前。  
  
“噢，抱歉，恐怕……”亚茨拉菲尔寻找着合适的词。“……我们得谈谈。”  
  
这就是他要说的全部吗？克鲁利突然想到，亚茨拉菲尔到现在还没有提起在罗马所发生的事。克鲁利伸出舌尖，舔了一口眼前的空气。亚茨拉菲尔怕痒似的笑了，克鲁利尝到了晨雾，回想起雾气笼罩在岸边的时刻，以及在更远的地方，在河畔的小树林中，一层白雾是如何落在那只已经死去多日，又被马蹄所践踏的斑尾林鸽的身上。在那一刻，克鲁利回到了尸体深处，看到那层水汽织成的毯子落下，盖住鸽子眼中迸裂的鲜血。这个故事已经持续了很长的时间，也许从一幅童话故事的插图里就已经开始了：当一个声音讲述着生时，总有另一个声音讲述着死，两者用的是同样娓娓道来的口吻。克鲁利拒绝回应，因为他对于迷雾会告诉他什么再清楚不过，可是在眼下，当亚茨拉菲尔像是做错了什么一样望向他的脸的时候，克鲁利突然有种滑稽的感觉。在威塞克斯，发生了罕有的事，谁能想得到呢？在这个早晨，亚茨拉菲尔和他都扮演着死，他们是不同的，但人类听不出其中的区别，就像人类无法辨别沼泽和迷雾与一场重逢之间的关系一样。

“我知道你要说什么，天使。”克鲁利嗤笑。  
  
“你知道？”  
  
“我们应该保持距离，因为天使和恶魔是天敌，这就是你要说的。不对吗？”  
  
“噢，这个。不。这不是我掉头的原因。”  
  
克鲁利终于开始感到意外了。“——不？”  
  
在这次计划以外的碰面发生前，克鲁利认为他很有可能会赢。他是盐碱地里的阴影，是死亡和瘟疫在其中栖息的涧沟。一棵枯萎的橡树因为被他注视而瑟瑟发抖，在树心里筑巢的鸟儿已经逃走。这里的荒芜与险恶与他无需交谈也能相互理解，他踏足这里的第一秒开始，它们就属于他了，但这还不够，克鲁利需要它们像他，敬畏他，甚至服从他。如今每一阵拂过河谷的狂风中都留下了他的身影，每一道陡峭的深沟里都蕴含着能将太阳遮蔽的黑暗，随着克鲁利和他带来的士兵们深入这片地区，这里逐渐变成了恶魔的家园。亚茨拉菲尔一定认出了他，那就是为什么他在用这种赞赏而略带苦恼的目光望着他，他们很快就将抵达一片沼泽，那是克鲁利的后路，它现在是他的心脏——一颗有着惊人的吞噬能力，却缺乏人类的情感的心脏。掩埋在污泥下的死物的挣扎，与克鲁利的心跳共鸣，而倒映在沼泽地深处的太阳则是黑色的恶魔之眼。克鲁利选择驻守在这里，躲开急于将威塞克斯据为己有的各方势力，这么做自然有战略上的原因，但另一方面——一个他不会对任何人透露的原因是——这是克鲁利唯一喜欢的地方。  
  
可惜的是，这瞒不过那个天使，黎明时分，当沼泽地醒来时，从河谷蔓延而至的晨雾便已经笼罩在了它的身上。克鲁利现在清晰地想起了这一点。  
  
“我累了，天使，”克鲁利抱怨地咕哝。“你要告诉我的究竟是什么？”  
  
“我试过一个人喝酒了，”天使诚实地对他辩白。“我不认为我喜欢那种感觉。”  
  
这就是他们那天交谈的全部，事实上，克鲁利想不起来自己是怎么回答的了。亚茨拉菲尔的瞳孔几近透明，其中蕴含着一道炽热的光。在他们交谈的时候，几千英里以外，在威塞克斯王国的边界，一片浓雾落到了一棵柳树上，克鲁利记得水珠从树梢落下的触感，还记得青灰色的天空在突然之间变得明亮，大海闪烁在柳树的枝条之间，那里的景色与他们身处的地方完全不同，当雾气完全浸透到树身的内部时，克鲁利紧绷得如同从拉满的弓中射出的一支箭。这不是他们第一次经历这些，但这一次却是那个天使主动带领他走进这一切，当那团轻柔的雾落到柳树上，天使的吻就像一场迟来的雨。柳树的枝梢柔和地摆动着，拂起而又落下来。  
  
 **公元1321年 意大利**  
  
克鲁利据守着最后一秒钟。两个世纪后，一个名叫伽利略的人类帮助他摆脱了这种贫乏的工作，打那以后，时间这种物质里便不再有恶魔或是天使的容身之地，它变得越来越松软，越来越机械，一件人类历史上的事件仿佛一块变了质的苏打饼干，亟待着被浸入时间的流液里。紧随其后，克鲁利有了一块手表（瑞士，1756年），所有这些似乎都意欲帮助他忘却，敦促他把在时间里肆意进出的日子抛诸脑后，但克鲁利并没有忘却，他也绝不会轻易原谅。那是在腊万纳，在机械报时钟仍未被发明出来以前，克鲁利钻进了时间当中，这是地狱给他的任务。  
  
当一个恶魔钻进时间时，他能开始，也能终结，鉴于时间是最容易塑造的材料。克鲁利选中这一秒钟，只是因为他在等待死亡，从过去几个世纪的经验来看，死亡总是姗姗来迟。恶魔当时没有意识到，这将会是他最后一次与时间深入地交谈。她后来摧毁了拿破仑，然而她同样丢失了自己。后来，克鲁利无论问她什么，她用以回答他的只剩下那些细小的齿轮，无休无止地磨合着，向前推进。  
  
在那一切未尝发生前，她仍然有许多的话要说。克鲁利心不在焉地侧耳聆听，偶尔不识抬举地开口打断她。恶魔深知自己不是第一个被派来征服她的恶魔，也不会是最后一个。她容许克鲁利占有这一秒钟内的空间，只是因为她能够这样做。同样的时间长度让叶子从橄榄树上落下，让从港口出行的渔船于风暴中消亡，克鲁利不记得那场对话是如何开始的了。克鲁利打趣她，而她不屑对此作答。  
  
时间的内部空洞而无聊，仿若保存完好的古物。克鲁利在她的日程表上蠢蠢欲动，所有构成她的分分秒秒里，恶魔绝对是最不安分的那一个。死亡已经动身上路，这是克鲁利从哈斯塔哪里得到的消息，面容如同骷髅的死亡进到这间屋子里以前，这个房间仍然属于眼前这个人类。克鲁利目睹这间屋子的主人俯在那张过于宽大的桌子上，借助烛光打量手稿上的句子，这究竟有什么意义？克鲁利想要冲他的后背大叫，唤醒他看清自己眼下的处境，克鲁利想要告诉他，一个人在临死之前，有的是比敲敲打打一个句子更重要的事，但眼前这个人似乎并无所爱，也没有前来探望他的亲朋。克鲁利只得保持沉默，听任时间从人类身上夺去每一分每一秒。这不是一种仁慈，尽管亚茨拉菲尔很可能会把它称作是。  
  
夜晚即将过去，克鲁利在这个地方的工作也快要完成了。烛火会消退，死亡已经踏上了台阶。黑暗很快便会蔓延到这间屋子的每一个角落。葡萄园睡着了。从窗外拂入的风将桌上的手稿吹得乱响，响声让人想起巴比伦的覆灭。现在，就连时间也沉默了，克鲁利突然想起地狱，那是时间无法染指的地方，回到那里会短暂地让克鲁利感到安心，直到他受不了那地方的沉闷无聊，再一次逃离到人间为止。他还有最后一个任务，完成它后，他就能够从这块越拧越紧的海绵里离开，这个任务极其简单，没有任何一个恶魔会搞砸这种事：当新的一秒从自己的位置上出发，绕过整整的一圈来到终点时，它将与克鲁利原地汇合。这个晚上向前迈进一分钟，而克鲁利终于能放手了。当旧的过去，新的到来，死亡自会接管一切。  
  
烛光摇曳，时间忽然屏住了呼吸。窗外的风在诉说，但它所用的语句克鲁利听不懂。明天早上太阳升起时，从这里能够看到整个腊万纳，恶魔一面放任自己沉溺于那一刻，一面唾弃那种想象，因为那听起来像是天使才做的事。亚茨拉菲尔不可能放过这一晚，让一个人起死回生看上去像是天堂会追逐的那种奇迹，然而亚茨拉菲尔究竟在哪？举目所见，没有天使的藏身之处。克鲁利说不清自己是失望还是放心。新的一秒来了，它像死亡一样来得太慢，时间轻轻松开她的怀抱，克鲁利分辨出了它前进的足音。它一旦脱离时间的管束，就像海浪一样一刻不息地朝前奔驰，在克鲁利的耳朵里，它的脚步声稳健而稚拙，甚至带着明显的不情愿。  
  
克鲁利几乎睡着了。整个房间里昏昏欲睡的气氛感染了他，使得他也陷入了这种绵软之中。他知道这是因为睡眠来了，睡眠是死亡难分难解的兄弟。眼皮重重地耷拉下来，克鲁利努力让自己保持清醒。在逝去的浪潮之中，他似乎在随波漂流。  
  
一个声音叫出了他的名字，一个身影朝他袭来。克鲁利析离开来，像是被一把锋锐的炎剑所圻裂。他变成了无数个，却依然伫立在原地。以一种他自身都没有想象到的速度，他现在是一秒钟里所能包含的全部事物，谋杀和出生，重逢与别离，在这一秒钟里能够诞生爱情，也能让一颗心因此而死。构成克鲁利的物质如同暴风圈一样旋转着，天使的刻度混了进来，混合到他的灵魂中，与他一同旋转。克鲁利谴责地望着在自己的面孔下面覆盖着的那张影影绰绰的面孔，现在那也是亚茨拉菲尔的面孔。当你把天堂的一秒与地狱里的一秒汇合时，这便是通常会得到的结果。亚茨拉菲尔金色的面影在克鲁利自己的脸——如今已经变成了一团萦绕着的黑雾——后面若隐若现，如若克鲁利开口说话，他会发现自己说出的音节是那个权天使口中的句子。这场狂暴的混乱在他们相遇的那一刻便结束了，克鲁利甚至都不知道自己的脚什么时候离开了地面。这一次，他是在时间中等待的空虚的刻度，而亚茨拉菲尔刚好是能够填满他的一秒钟。克鲁利早该想到的，身为一个天使，亚茨拉菲尔也熟悉钻进时间这套把戏，一秒钟以前，时间里的亚茨拉菲尔才刚刚诞生，他冲克鲁利歉笑，而克鲁利无意间已经褪去了人类的面孔。  
  
“恐怕这有点过了，”那个纯洁的天使道歉说。“我之前并不知道你在这里。”  
  
“典型的。”克鲁利生气地说，不是用人类的语言，而是用地上的一团火焰。  
  
他们现在是同一秒钟，死亡与睡眠里一次共同的心跳。克鲁利象征性地挣扎了一下，结局来了。亚茨拉菲尔渗入他的骨头里，仿佛自喉咙深处涌上的一次抚摸。克鲁利清晰地听到那个天使自舌尖吸入一口气，好像他才是那条蛇。克鲁利庇护了他的存在，让他的翅膀变成了自己的翅膀，这件事情做起来如此容易，是因为苟同（consorting）使得他们变成了暴风雨中的废墟，原子之间的空隙，无草稿的预感。在这最后一刻，他们居住的地方可以是人间鄙陋的一秒钟，也可以是伊甸园，堕天使，你为什么缠绕得这样紧？为什么你的眼睛不见了，你的身躯全是灰烬？因为那是你让我燃烧以后剩下来的东西。共同体用克鲁利的翅膀和亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛逃走，从窗外的夜色中望进房间，死亡已经把手伸向桌前那个人类。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔吸进一口气，呼出的则是克鲁利的残骸。胜利来得意外：但丁死了。  
  
  
 **1601年 伦敦 环球剧场**

  
克鲁利把硬币抛起时看到了光，那是金属的反射。它只有一颗泪珠大小，凝聚在抛起的硬币边缘，没有人告诉他那道反光就是亚茨拉菲尔，这种想法听上去很冒险。权天使好好地站在克鲁利身旁，等待掷硬币的结局。他像以往一样选了正面，因为他是一个货真价实的天使。如果那一丁点光里面有任何属于亚茨拉菲尔的存在，那也只是疏忽大意而已。一道闪光掠过克鲁利的视野边缘，如同一只抬起前腿的驯鹿，在用尽力气以后，它这才悠悠缓缓地落回到原处。由于那道光实在过于微弱，看上去并不构成什么威胁，克鲁利因此并没有打起一个响指去驱赶它。  
  
克鲁利的手掌上有一块阴影，正好位于硬币的下方。那道光落下来，盖在阴影上。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔重重地抽了口气，而克鲁利说“嘘——”带着幸灾乐祸的口吻。  
  
他们混入到人类当中：幕布在两人面前升起，被分隔开来的光明与黑暗重聚在了一起。  
  
事情的过程无需言说，它也不是什么神圣的计划。假如有人把这幅图景拍成一幅达盖尔银版照，能看到黑暗与光明的颗粒在照片上轮廓模糊，难分难解（幸运的是，达盖尔在下一个世纪才出生）。在场的观众中，没有人觉察到正在发生的事。幕布落下以后，黑暗与光明之间的边界还会再变幻一段时间，有时，黑暗得以推进一些，但大部分的时候，它们只是在彼此抗衡。  
  
这——克鲁利私下里认为——才是一个真正的奇迹。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
**1793年 巴黎**  
  
亚茨拉菲尔咬下第一口可丽饼。  
  
克鲁利坐在原处，一副百无聊赖的神情。长发早已散开，就连那身度身定做的衣服不见了。鳞片的裂隙在皮肤下若隐若现，这一回，恶魔的眼珠恢复了蛇类的晶莹。鲜奶油从饼皮里溢出，一颗被裹挟在糖浆里的草莓即将被牙齿试探地咬破。  
  
克鲁利看了眼表面上的时间，从椅子上欠起小半个身子，越过桌子望向亚茨拉菲尔的脸。当亚茨拉菲尔品尝的时候，克鲁利能觉察到后背的肌肉被每一下咀嚼牵动着，所有的声音都被排除在外，只剩下骨骼内那种轻巧的震荡。亚茨拉菲尔的手腕悬停在刀叉上，抿了抿舌头，克鲁利像一团滑溜溜、冷冰冰的东西那样滑开去，歪倚在桌子的那头，仿佛刚才亚茨拉菲尔吞咽的动作一举把他的脊骨抽掉了似的。亚茨拉菲尔吞下食物，露出心满意足的神情，克鲁利乜斜着眼朝他望去。  
  
“你知道我在可丽饼里面，对吧？”克鲁利想象自己对亚茨拉菲尔说了这么句话。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔的身上有血的气味，他有鲜血和生铁那冷冰冰的气味。克鲁利忖度这就是巴黎，无论你是一个恶魔还是天使，最终都会染上这种清晰可辨的气味。这顿午餐里的所有东西都在惹恼克鲁利——烧制的玻璃杯底部有一个气泡，盛放可丽饼的瓷盘边缘有一个肉眼不可见的釉点，再往前，窗边的一棵阔叶植物患有斑叶病——克鲁利容忍它们，就像容忍皮肤上蔓延的痒意。侍者全都逃走了，室内空荡荡的，虽说外面还是正午，但这里头简直如同黄昏。头顶的枝形吊灯在对于克鲁利的畏惧下，嘁嘁喳喳不住晃动。亚茨拉菲尔拿餐巾抹了把嘴唇，克鲁利不见了，他就像几个世纪后的电视画面那样闪烁了一下。回到权天使的对面，他的头发像燃烧的火，肢体移动的方式却像流动的水。克鲁利赤脚踏在地上，把挑衅或者是诱惑表演到了极致。当他把脸仰起来的时候，有一个角落已经完全黑了。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔正在说，根据天堂的看法，所有的人类经验都只是reductio ad absurdum，也就是说，时间很有可能——如果钟表不存在的话——只是一种幻觉而已。（然而他实际上在说的是别的东西，就像斜斜地映照入窗边的日光一样。）  
  
克鲁利动手切下一块食物，送到亚茨拉菲尔的嘴边，姿态居高临下，他这么高高抬起手肘只是为了嘲笑对方。餐刀是一个低沉的男中音，没有高低起伏，在克鲁利的手上，这种声音忽然被截断了，亚茨拉菲尔听到了这副突然被切断的咽喉，然后他注意到了克鲁利的手。“尝尝看。”克鲁利巧妙地抬着手腕，举着一小口食物，他知道自己不会等太久：可丽饼里的馅料即将滴落到桌面上，而天使绝不会坐视这种事发生。灰尘在他手边旋转，一道棕褐色的光线在刀刃的边缘闪了一下。  
  
天使眨着双眼。克鲁利阴郁而安静，双眼闪着诡秘的光。  
  
“好吧，”亚茨拉菲尔一如他所预料的同意了。“但仅此一次。”  
  
克鲁利以为他只会象征性地尝一小口，但他凑过身来，把整口食物都吞了下去。窗外的树影在克鲁利的脸上掠过，空气的波长突然改变了，他的鼻孔猛地一阵收缩，但他很快反应过来，那只是他自己欲望的气味。馅料在口腔里融化，寂静在他们的周围猛涨，逐渐淹没他们的头顶。餐具的交谈声现在变轻了，一种意料之中的接触将他们从这个地方撕离开去。克鲁利的脖子梗着，汗水让头发沾湿了前额。斑斑点点的阳光滑下他的大腿，落在脚背上，亚茨拉菲尔的舌头卷起饼皮上的糖浆，克鲁利几乎被溺死在自己的影子里——它已经在他身后张开，拓宽为翅膀的形状。天使咀嚼着他的全部，而这正是在罗马的那一次克鲁利对他所做的。  
就连烛台也不再发表意见了，仿佛它也加入了天使的那一边。克鲁利深深地吸进一口气，一阵风从他的前面一直拂到了他的翅膀尖，室内突然刮起了一阵狂风，而天使安然地坐在风暴中央，任由所有的杂物刮起后又被扫落在他的周围。翅膀打开的时刻克鲁利的牙齿咬得咯咯响，就像有人割了他的喉咙，鲜血正喷涌而出。  
  
“噢，”亚茨拉菲尔说。“我干了什么不该干的事吗？”  
  
“蠢天使。”克鲁利压低声音恫吓。“你本来不该吃我给你的那块饼。”  
  
这是他最后能说出来的话，紧接着，euphoria就把他带走了。地面上留下了一块斑驳，当克鲁利借助黄铜烛台的帮助飞快地逃走的时候，他透过分子的空隙望去，在飞快穿行的速度中，亚茨拉菲尔蹲下身望着那块阴影。克鲁利高声怒斥他的名字，全然忘了亚茨拉菲尔此刻听不见已然无形体化的他说出的任何话。天使的euphoria会带来一道光，而恶魔只会留下他们唯一真正的实质。像是河水涨潮一样，一块锈迹斑斑的阴影从克鲁利的躯壳里爬了出来，落到了权天使的脚边。  
  
“你好啊。”亚茨拉菲尔对它说，然后把它轻轻地抱了起来。“它看起来太美了。”  
  
那气味进入了克鲁利的毛孔，洇入到他的呼吸，在他的心脏里突突地跳动，支撑起了他的全部的重量，他勉强在那气息的裹挟之下重新找到了自己的呼吸，然而那时候亚茨拉菲尔已经抵达至他的内脏。曾经被他饮下过，又被他放走了的亚茨拉菲尔——作为回报，那天使咀嚼并且咽下了他。亚茨拉菲尔的抚触抵达他的实质时，他便死去了。一滴亚茨拉菲尔残留在他的血液里，当晚，克鲁利回到别的地方，并且在那里观看日落的时候，一只白鸟对他唱了起来。  
  
 **1862年 伦敦 圣詹姆斯公园  
  
** “听着，我一直在考虑这件事。关于这种——”   
   
“不适当的接触。”   
   
“没错，不适当的接触。也许我们应该更谨慎点儿。”   
   
“没有人会知道。就算他们发现了又如何？你大可以告诉他们这是由我发起的。”   
   
“对，这正是事情的关键，你瞧：它并不是由你先发起的。至少不总是每一次。”   
   
“当真？因为在我的记忆里可不是这样。”   
   
“公元前三世纪，埃及。”天使的表情相当认真。“当你变成一条角蝰朝克里奥帕特拉爬去的时候，有光挡住了你的去路。1019年，当你在猎户座星云上的时候，它被收纳到一副正对着它的望远镜里？还有六千年前——大约就是那个时候吧——你从伊甸园深处的智慧树上面爬下，我手中的炎剑正好倒映在你的眼睛里？”   
   
线索纷至沓来。“和你一样，”天使说。“这是我偶尔放纵自己的一点乐趣。”   
   
“你这个狡猾的老家伙。”克鲁利以挖苦的语调称赞。“我早该想到。”   
   
亚茨拉菲尔像每次被他赞美时那样欣然接受，但仍然有些不好意思。   
   
“喝一杯？”   
   
“噢，我想我相当乐意。”   
   
  **1940年 伦敦**    
   
克鲁利与一个人类交谈。   
   
在从伦敦开往巴黎的慢车上，他们看到了这个人类。尽管，说是看见并不确切。克鲁利看到了她的死亡，而亚茨拉菲尔却看见了她的出生，在走过那个人类的时候，他们在心照不宣的默契中交换了眼神。克鲁利看见的是一张下颚僵硬，嘴唇歪扭，眼珠由于对死神的恐惧而从眼眶中凸出的面孔。在克鲁利经过她身边时，这张面孔像是一张白得像雪的蜡纸，盖在了年轻人原本的面孔上，于是克鲁利看到，解剖留下的长长刀痕，将会从这个年轻姑娘的背部长出来，蚂蟥一般蜷起的四肢，将会代替她线条优美的大腿，一道深及颅骨的疤痕——被药水泡得发白——将会延伸至她的额头上方。尽管她有着一张令人愉快的面孔，克鲁利却已经提前闻到了三十五年后停放尸体的地下室里那种使人窒闷得发凉的气味。阴影将会覆盖在进入地下室的通道的入口处，那里有一只结网的蜘蛛。亚茨拉菲尔在催促了，克鲁利却在他们那节车厢的门口停下来，回头望向那个陌生人。在见过了她的死亡以后，克鲁利临时决定，就她了。这是他第一次把全部的赌注押在一个人类身上，但他预感到在这个焦急的年轻女孩身上有什么要发生。亚茨拉菲尔在经过她的身边时倒吸了一口气，却没有告诉克鲁利那是因为什么。她并没有注意到在她身旁经过的这两个人，她把手放在箱子上的姿态和她那一动不动的背影都告诉他们她在等人。克鲁利将死亡从她的脸上拂去，看到了一双光线在其中变得黯淡的面孔，就在那一刹那，克鲁利忽然有一种怪异的预感，她正在等待的事情将会与他们有关，这是因为她是那么地孤独，她和曾经的恶魔一样孤独，这种孤独像是一种很难散去的气味一样找上了克鲁利，使得克鲁利在人群里注意到了她。火车开动时，亚茨拉菲尔从窗口望去，克鲁利已经留在了月台上。   
   
她要等的人来了。一个年轻人从另一趟列车的其中一节车厢上下来，站在了她的对面。克鲁利以为她马上就要哭出声来，或者跑上前将自己投入对方的怀抱，但她退后一些站着，并且难堪地别过了头，就像有人正在注意到他们是一对似的。   
   
克鲁利起初无法理解她，随后他明白过来了。头一次，他有了这样的愿望，想要拥抱与自己交谈的对象。光线在她等待的男人脸上颤动，把他的轮廓刻画得更为清晰，当那些光线像是一群蝴蝶抖动起翅膀来时，克鲁利知道那是天使的手笔。   
   
这里就是克鲁利最后一次与亚茨拉菲尔对饮的地方，在车站的月台上，在一个人类的躯体里。尽管站在他对面的只是另一张人类的面孔，但他能觉察出亚茨拉菲尔透过这具躯体投射的音乐。在这个季节里，每个人都在抵御严寒的衣物中被裹得严严实实，他们的轮廓在苍茫的暮色中大体一致，并且都因为离别的到来而变得卑微而渺小，但亚茨拉菲尔选中的这个人类是不同的，他在克鲁利面前站住脚以后，带来了紫藤的气息，夏季夜晚的紫藤架下面，克鲁利猜想他作为一个人类度过了童年。现在紫藤——同一种迅疾，充沛的光线——又在他的瞳孔里愉快地流动着，一切都成为了离别的象征。亚茨拉菲尔一定与这个人类交谈过，以至于他身上的一切突然变得像是影子一样地难以辨清，有一件事情克鲁利很确定，那就是他来到这里本来是要告诉她他改变了主意，但亚茨拉菲尔对他好的那一面起到了影响，以至于他到现在还没有把那句“我们无法去巴黎，因为我要上前线了”说出来。克鲁利看见他的眼睛，光线在这个男人的瞳孔里化开，变成了几块苍白的碎片，你可以说那是对面一趟列车驶过的倒影，但克鲁利知道那是亚茨拉菲尔。亚茨拉菲尔说服了他，唤醒了他们曾经有过的快乐的记忆，他变得沉默下去，而她的灵魂忽然变得像是一条明暗掺半的走廊，克鲁利在其中停下来疑惑地谛听。   
   
时间仿佛停滞下来，那个年轻的士兵伸出手，将她帽子上一根断了的羽毛挑了出来。然而在两个面对面站着的人类的躯体之内，克鲁利听到了亚茨拉菲尔的呼唤。   
   
她往前走了一步，车厢背板的阴影在克鲁利的脸上滑过。人类的嘴唇碰到了一起，而克鲁利感到自己像水波中的涟漪那样抖动着，时隔许多个世纪，这是他们第一次融入彼此——透过两个人类的身躯，后者会在过后以为自己做了一个梦。亚茨拉菲尔在他的唇上，像黑色的丝绸一样将他裹住，克鲁利从此不再厌恶与人类交谈了，所有这些——紫藤的花束，阴影里的密语——对于他来说不再是一个谜。   
   
火车朝前行驶，大地在暮色中延展向前，再也没有任何事物能让它停驻。克鲁利回到了座位上，除了过道里的一盏灯和坐在他对面的亚茨拉菲尔的脸以外，其余事物的轮廓都消融了，紫藤的气息仿佛奔流不息的河水把它们带走，只留下他和那个从敞开的车窗里刮进来的天使留在了座位上。这是最后一次了，亚茨拉菲尔想必能够觉察到，克鲁利已经用完了所有想象的极限，他也再也没有什么能够给予的了。站台上那两个人类的分别也是他和亚茨拉菲尔的分别，接下来的任务——如何回到另一种生活中——将会被交给无数个日夜去替他们完成。但现在，克鲁利带来的邪恶和亚茨拉菲尔所施加的善良在那两个人类身上打了个平手。   
   
克鲁利没有告诉亚茨拉菲尔，对方也没有告诉克鲁利的是，黄昏降临时，他们会在另一个城市的暮色里做嗳，而那时，紫藤花和忍冬烟的气息将会再次（在两个人类的身上）纠缠在一起。   
   
  **伦敦苏活区 世界末日后的第一天**    
   
克鲁利走进亚茨拉菲尔的书店。“找我来有什么事？”他左右看了看这地方，这间书店现在是亚茨拉菲尔最新的落脚点。“我已经同意了，不会再有不适当的接触。用不着再告诫我那种事，天使。那一次——是最后一次——我保证。”   
   
“你是个恶魔，”亚茨拉菲尔纠正道。“撒谎是你的本性。”   
   
“这一次我可没有撒谎，”克鲁利确实没有。“我发誓。”   
   
亚茨拉菲尔从书架上取下一本书，递给他。“打开看看。”天使赧然提出这个要求。   
   
克鲁利对这个要求感到不解，但他还是打开了，他的手指碰触到书页，随即猛地吸了一口气。他的手指突然不太确定地抚过每一行，那是亚茨拉菲尔，是他的皮肤和触感。第一次克鲁利不需要借助任何事物看到了他，找到了他，就像一个确凿无疑的事件。他把手放在其中一个句子上，凝望着书页上面游移不定的光斑。亚茨拉菲尔的手指碰触到他的肩膀，轻抚他能够拔出翅翼的肩胛骨，最后停留在他的耳后。克鲁利回想起在伊甸园里，当他从智慧树上下来的时候，那个站在角落里的天使，手中的炎剑腾起的光芒如同地狱，猛地一下刺入克鲁利的眼睛里。   
   
克鲁利闭上眼睛，但他的唇边露出了微笑。花了六千年他才想到这个，他难以置信自己竟然是这么大一个傻瓜。“是你的杯子，”他申明，“但确实是我倒的酒。”   
   
亚茨拉菲尔伸手把那本书合上，克鲁利转过身吻了他。他们再次把杯子碰到了一起，一切重又变得井井有条了。   
   
END. 


End file.
